Pizza
with a slice of pizza.]] Pizza is a flatbread food item that has absolutely no nutritional value whatsoever. It is made from dough in pie-shape and traditionally adorned with cheese and marinara sauce, but may also include any number of toppings such as pepperoni, salami, ham, sausage, anchovies, mushrooms, etc. Pizza is baked in an oven and cut into triangular slices before being served. Pizza is the favored food among the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and represents the most exciting part of their day. They developed this appreciation at a very young age, and according to one source, was the very first word spoken in English by them. Of all the turtles, Michelangelo seemed to enjoy pizza the most, but expressed a distaste for anchovies. Nothing is sadder to a ninja turtle than bad pizza, and they have even been known to hold funerary rites upon discovering one. In a modern retelling of the mythos, the ninja turtles' mentor, Splinter, tried to coax information from Michelangelo by tempting him with the ever-rare 99-cheese pizza. According to his brother Donatello, such a thing was a culinary impossibility. .]] There is also a rather notable alien creature known as Pizza the Hutt. Pizza the Hutt was an intergalactic gangster whose body was comprised entirely out of cheese and pizza toppings. He was attended to by a robotic henchman named Vinnie, who often spoke on Pizza's behalf. At some point in time, Pizza and Vinnie had dealings with the space jockey known as Lone Starr and his co-pilot/sidekick Barf (whom Pizza always called "Puke"). Lone Starr found himself in debt to Pizza to the tune of 100,000 space bucks, but after late payments, Pizza raised the debt to 1 million space bucks. Pizza and Vinnie established video communication with Lone Starr to remind them of their monetary obligations, as well as the exorbitant surcharges. He warned him that he had less than a day to settle the debt or else, "Pizza is gonna order out... for you!" As it turned out, Pizza eventually ate himself to death and Lone Starr was free of the debt, despite the fact that he had actually succeeded in raising the 1 million space bucks by rescuing the Druish princess, Vespa. On the TV series Torchwood, Jubilee Pizza was a pizza eatery known for preparing, serving and delivery New York Style pizza. One restaurant was located in Cardiff, Wales. Police constable Gwen Cooper visited Jubilee Pizza while trying to compile information relating to a mysterious American named Jack Harkness. She asked a worker at the establishment to search through his database to find the name. When this turned up nothing, she then asked him to look up "Torchwood". The worker found an address, and Gwen arranged to deliver two pizzas to them. When she arrived, she found that Torchwood was actually a special operations unit that investigated unexplained phenomena. She met Jack Harkness who queried, "Who the hell orders pizza under the name of "Torchwood". His chief medical officer Owen Harper confessed to doing this, and admitted that he was "a twat" for doing so. Years later, Gwen Cooper used two Jubilee Pizza pizza boxes to smuggle medical supplies home for her ailing father. Category:Items